Parade of Lights
by rynskye
Summary: This is the revamp of Sinners Make The Best Saints. Bella gets into an accident when she is 10, and she comes out of the accident with more than she wanted. Now it's 7 years later. What if Bella isn't completely human, but no one know what she is? What happens when she moves to Alaska?
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Don't own anything. I'm just borrowing the characters. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. For those of you who have been reading Sinners Make The Best Saints since it first came out, hehe, thank you and I've made the chapters longer and changed some things.**

* * *

The accident happened about 8 years ago. My parents, Renée and Charlie, and I were in a car crash. They died on impact and I was thrown through the window. The doctors weren't sure whether or not I was a boy or a girl. I dressed like a tomboy before puberty, and I didn't have breasts or my period, so people thought I was a boy. The doctors messed up terribly and surgically gave me a penis. I had to sue them for their misconduct and now that the trial is over I was given over 20 million dollars from the hospital. I know it's crazy, a chick getting a penis put on her, but it's true. I'm hoping to get it removed when I turn 18, which is in less than one month from now.

I've been at a rehabilitation center for the last 7 years. I'm now getting out tomorrow and moving to stay with my aunt Esme, and her son Emmett. I've known that they are vampires ever since I followed them hunting before the accident. Yes, I followed them even when they have super speed, apparently I'm different too, not completely human, but we aren't sure of what I am yet.

I know that most people would actually mourn for their parents after their death, but they never accepted me or supported me after I came out to them before the accident. They kept trying to send me away after I came out, and they were going to get their wish by driving me to a "Get Straight" camp, but then the accident happened.

Aunt Esme has known about all of my secrets – lesbian, penis, not human – since I found out about all of them, and she has been very supportive and accepting. These past years I've seen her as more of a mother than Renee ever was. I don't like calling her my aunt, I'm thinking about asking her if it's alright if I call her mom, I'm sure she would love it.

Emmett is like a big brother to me. He is like a big teddy bear, kind of like Sully from Monsters Inc., unfortunately he's isn't a blue monster.

* * *

 **The next day.**

I wake up and look around, and I see Esme in my room and she is signing all the papers for me to come live with her and Emmett. I wait until they are finished with the paperwork until I make my presence known, although I'm pretty sure Esme already knows I'm up, vampire senses and all.

"Good morning Bella, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I can't wait to get out of here and back to your house."

"Actually we were planning on moving to somewhere else, the people here are starting to question our youthful appearances. So it may be better for you too, for a change as well, away from here after everything that has happened."

"That sounds perfect to me Esme. Where is it that we are going to move to?"

"Well there are a few places we have wanted to go back to. Alaska is one of them, there is another coven there and they are animal drinkers as well. We may go there, but it is your choice where we end up."

"Alaska sounds amazing; I have a good feeling about Alaska. Now let's go before they change their minds and decide to keep me here."

* * *

 **In the car ride back to Esme's house.**

"How are you Bella? How is..?"

"Seriously I'm fine and you can say penis, I've accepted that I have one now, although I am going to get it removed when I turn 18. What surprises me is that even though they put a penis on me they left my vagina intact, so now I have both."

"Yes, I'll remember that. Now do you want to go to a high school in Alaska or be homeschooled? If you decide to go to high school, Emmett will be with you in every class so nothing happens to you and no Physical Education classes either."

"I'll think about it, but if I start in high school, and if I hate it can I be homeschooled?"

"Of course, sweetie. That would give me something to do during the day. Also you can draw out what you want in the house and for your room so that it is to your liking."

"Thank you, Esme for doing all of this for me."

"You know I would do anything for you, my special girl."

* * *

 **At Esme's house.**

Emmett rushes out at a surprisingly human pace to Bella's door. He opens it and engulfs Bella in a hug.

"I've missed you so much Bella-bear."

"Missed you too Emmy-bear."

"Alright Emmett, let go of the poor girl and help her get settled for the weekend. Oh, and Bella, just go on the computer and order whatever clothes you want, knowing you wouldn't want to go out and shop."

"Okay mom."

"Okay thank you Esme."

They all go into the house; Esme works on her plans for the house in Alaska, while Bella shops online and Emmett plays video games.

* * *

 **A/N So it didn't have many changes, but still enough to change it up a bit.**

 **I've finally figured out what supernatural being Bella is. Review if you think you know! For anyone who gets it right, I'd love to hear some ideas for the story. I may not use them all, but I'll try :)**


	2. The Drive & The Alaskan House

**A/N**

 **I still don't own anything. Thank you to all who reviewed, followed, and favourited.**

 **xtoujours purx – I'm guessing you didn't ever read Sinners Make the Best Saints before this then, mate. Also, not sure what you mean by flame, if you want go ahead and pm me then, also with any other questions you may have. As for the whole penis fiasco, this is FanFiction. If you don't like, move along, I don't mind. As I said this is FanFiction, so pretty much anything is possible, I mean I could've wrote some weird porno fantasy where whomever put it on her also put spikes on it and had sex with her while she was unconscious, BUT I DIDN'T so… We are in the world of fantasy.**

 **Guest – I did think about making Bella a dragon, but there are a few other Bella being a dragon stories out there. Good guesses though.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews.**

* * *

After shopping all night and packing up the rest of what little stuff I have here, we set off on our journey to Alaska. I googled the time it would take us and we will be using practically the whole weekend even with driving faster than humans. For humans it would take roughly 39 hours on the Alaska Hwy, but we would be able to shave off at least 10 hours.

Emmett packs up Esme's car, as all the rest of our cars are already on a truck on its way to Alaska, hours ahead of us. It's been a while since I ran, so we decided that Emmett would drive Esme's car, while Esme hunts and I run to our next pit stop at the border of British Columbia into Yukon. Emmett decided to hunt last night after losing a few rounds in his video game, courtesy of me, it's not my fault he sucks at Mario Kart.

Esme and I watch as Emmett drive along the driveway and down the road to Alaska he goes. Like I said before I'm not human, I have super speed and like Esme and Emmett, I have an increased sense of smell. Esme hugs me so we get each other's scents in case we lose one another on our way. Esme takes off and shortly after I take off after her.

After 13 hours of running, well 5 hours for me, since it has been a very long time, and another 8 hours of Esme holding me while she ran the rest of the way, we meet Emmett at the border. Emmett was changing the last tire as we get there. So far we have shaved off 9 hours of our trip. We all load into the car to drive the last leg of this trip and off we go.

* * *

 **Denali, Alaska**

We have finally arrived in Alaska and the house Esme built while I was still in rehab is gigantic. It looks like one of those mansions from a movie. It is beautiful though; outside it has a garage to fit 10 cars, as if we have enough to fit half of that. We are very fortunate though because with all the snow and the lack of sun we could stay here longer than anywhere else. I can just tell the inside will have a lot more to it.

Esme said that there are five levels to the house. The basement has a pool, and then the main floor has the kitchen, dining room, family room, and a den. The three upper levels have the bedrooms, as if they need them, but the second level has Esme's and Emmett's rooms, while my bedroom and bathroom are all the way up top so that I have the most room. Then Esme said that the fourth floor is a present for me.

Well, I guess I should go check it out, while they go out to hunt. I know they are leaving just to give me some time alone and check everything out, seeing as I know when they last hunted and they don't need to go for a long time.

As I step inside, I notice that it is as beautiful inside as it was outside. I step into the den first and I notice the house has a mellow feel to it. In the center of the room there are two L shaped greyish couches that are facing each other on top of a rug about the same color only a bit darker. On the couches there is a mixture of grey, white, beige, brown, and olive green throw pillows. On one side next to one of the couches is another dark grey couch with a glass table behind it with two olive green lamps. Next to the couch is a beige chair and across from the couch is a huge window with dark olive green curtains to the side to show the forest next to us. Thankfully we are secluded in the forest. There is also a flat screen TV in the wall, and the walls are beige. Between the two L shaped couches is a white and metal square table with two candles and a vase full of white roses. The lights are installed in the ceiling, so it would look like it was natural light coming in because the lights aren't sticking out.

Next I go to the dining room. The walls have been painted black, but they were painted over with white and beige trees. There are white twin window doors that lead out to the back of the house, and light beige curtains. The table is wood, and the chairs are white cushion with wooden legs. On top of the table there are three big flowers that look like balls of flowers and two tall candles.

Next I go into the kitchen and it is very spacious. The main colors in the kitchen are red, black, grey, and white. I can definitely tell that Esme really likes grey and white. I like that she mainly has neutral colors so that it isn't crazy with the colors. There is an island with two black bar stool chairs and two red bar stool chairs. There are two ovens and a stove. The cabinets are made of red metal so it kind of looks like the kitchen is a firefighter kitchen. Then there is another window that covers the entire wall and it overlooks the city.

I then walk to the family room, and it has a grey couch similar to the L shaped couches in the living room. The walls have wooden panels. Then where one of the walls should be there are windowed doors instead, leading out to the back. This room has a white carpet expanding the entire room. There are also two beige wooden reading chairs, and several white and light beige throw pillows on the couch and the floor. On the other side there is a huge HD TV on the wall.

I decide to go downstairs and relax in the pool. I go down the stairs and open the door towards the pool. To the side there three shelves of bathing suits, one shelf for each of us. The ceiling has white beams and white light so it looks brighter in the room. The pool is huge, and has a sitting area that has jets by the shallow end. There is a door that leads to a walkway to a gazebo in the back. There is also a bathroom to the side too, perfect.

I take swim trunks and a bikini top and make my way to the bathroom. I strip down and start changing into my swim trunks and my bikini top and head for the pool.

I dive in first and start doing laps. I'm pretty good at holding my breath for over ten minutes. I guess that is something that attributes from me not being a human. I finish fifty laps in five minutes and I decide to go over to the jets and relax.

I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I know I'm being splashed by Emmett's cannonball.

"UGH EMMETT I WAS SLEEPING!"

Emmett responds back to me in a girly voice "ugh Emmett I was sleeping!"

Never did I ever think that he would talk in a girly voice, if only I got that on tape.

I shake my head with disappointment and decide to get out of the pool.

I was about to head upstairs when Esme yells "Don't you dare go stomping around while you are wet Bella! I don't want everything else wet!"

"Yes Esme I'll dry off before I go upstairs."

"Good girl. Now I'm going to go back to my book."

I take a few towels to dry my hair and body off, while I walk over to Esme.

"What book are you reading?"

Without looking up, Esme says "Oh this is "Soulless (The Parasol Protectorate)" by Gail Carriger. It's about vampires and werewolves in Victorian London. It could be better, but it's pretty good. Nothing better than the real thing though."

"Cool, well I think I'm dry enough to go check out the rest of the house and then unpack."

"Ok dear have fun. Emmett will you stop splashing!"

I get out of there as quickly as I could, so I could get away from Emmett running towards me with his booming laughter trying to get me back in the water.

I go up two flights of stairs and I am met with a long hallway with two bedrooms and two bathrooms. The first bedroom I go into is Emmett's and it's mostly black, I mean the walls and bed are black and there is a grey rug. He also has a huge book shelf with most of it filled, and there are a few more boxes filled with books I'm guessing he hasn't gotten to putting up yet. His bed is very low to the ground. His sheets and pillows are white with grey flowers on them.

Emmett's bathroom is connected to his room as well as the hallway, and I step inside and the tiles on the walls and floor are all black. This boy likes his black. He has a big white shower, good thing too because if it were smaller he would probably break it easily. The sink and toilet are both connected to the walls. There is also a mirror that is as big as the length of one of the walls.

I go out through the door towards the hallway and go to Esme's bedroom. Esme's bed looks as though it is floating, but it's attached to the wall. The bed, sheets, and pillows are white and she also has a black throw blanket on top. On another side of her bedroom there is an easel with a box on a table next to it filled with paints and materials. There is also a black fluffy rug on the floor. IT'S SO FLUFFY!

I go into her bathroom next, and it is beautiful. There is a marble floor, and off white tiled walls. The lights resemble lanterns hanging from the ceiling, and there is a tub that goes into the wall that makes the bathroom look even bigger. The sink is one of those wooden bowls, and there is a pretty mirror that is hanging from the ceiling above it.

After I finish checking out their bedrooms and bathrooms, I go up the stairs towards my bedroom.

"There are just too many stairs, there should be an elevator," I think to myself.

At the top of the stairs I am met with two wooden sliding doors that lead to my bedroom.

I slide the doors open…

* * *

 **A/N: Again her room is in the next chapter.**

 **IT'S SO FLUFFY! - I had to put that in there it fits in so well and yet so funny. I always imagine the voice whenever I read this.**

 **Thank you to all who reviewed. Unfortunately no one got what/who Bella is yet, but you can keep guessing.**

 **Going to upload new chapters every Sunday, I'm thinking about possibly putting up the next chapter a little early.**


	3. Bella's Room & Alice Knows

**A/N**

 **I still don't own anything.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews. This chapter is early so the next chapter will be uploaded between the usual Sunday to Tuesday.**

GothicPhoenix – Ohhh…. Someone's getting closer….

goddragonking – Thanks, and here ya go…

Guest – Glad you like the story. You will learn more in later chapters of how she got the extra part. She was not born with it; she never had both parts until something happened in the hospital (that's all that I can say without giving any spoilers). She was born female with only female parts. I can say that when she turns 18, she will have it removed.

 **Okay, so for all of you that keep guessing thank you so much, but she isn't a were-(anything) nor is she an alpha, but good guesses. Hint: She is something that I haven't read anywhere in the twilight-universe. I'll have to say those of you who've guessed Fae, I was very happy to see that, because it did jump out of the Twi-verse box and jump into Lost Girl. Unfortunately she isn't Fae though.**

 **I still picture some of the characters as different actors/actresses.**

 **Again here are some that have been introduced, and I will keep updating as each person is introduced in the story.**

 **Esme and Emmett are the same.**

 **Bella is portrayed by Alexandra Daddario. She has these bold beautiful eyes that fit in perfectly with the story of how Bella isn't just human. She is also the picture for the story.**

 **That's it for now, onward to the story.**

* * *

Once I get inside my room I am awed by how beautiful it is. There are wooden floors, and I have a desk on one side with a brand new laptops. Yes, laptops, there are at least two macs next to my DJ equipment, and there is also a few other laptops on the side next to a desktop with six computer screens. There is a large bookshelf with glass doors. I see two of those huge half ball chairs that hang from the ceiling, one is white and the other is baby blue.

There is a large blue fluffy rug in the center of the room, and there is another L shaped gray couch on the other side of the room. Then I look to my side and see a staircase that leads somewhere else. As I go up the stairs there is a short hallway that has two doors. I open one of the doors and it leads to my bathroom. There is a big glass corner shower, and two sinks on a glass counter. There is also a big tub that could fit almost three maybe even up to four people. There is a shelf that has a bunch of different bubble bath scents for the bath.

Next I go through another door that would lead to the bathroom. I then set foot into my bedroom. There are huge window doors about the size of a wall next to my bed that leads out to a balcony. My bed is beautiful and big. I sit on it just to test it out and whoa it feels like a cloud, I could get used to this.

On the other side of the balcony there is another door. I open it and there is a walk in closet filled with leather jackets, boots, sneakers, jeans, tees, and a bunch of other things. I walk to the balcony, open the doors and walk out.

On the balcony there is a hammock and a few light brown chairs and a table. On the hammock there are a few throw pillows and a blanket.

By the time I'm done looking around, Esme is in my room letting me know that dinner is ready. We head downstairs and I thank her for everything that she has done for me.

Esme made me chicken parmesan and it was delicious. I'm still not sure whether or not I want to be homeschooled or go to high school even if it is only for senior year. I'm still going to think about it though.

* * *

 **Third POV**

Someone lurking is in the shadows of the forest watching them unknowingly. The figure is seen to have blonde hair and orange eyes. "Ah, so they did decide to come here after all. Well she won't be getting in the way for much longer."

 **Flashback to right after Bella's crash:**

 _A figure is hidden deep in the shadows behind the trees, off to the side of the road, several yards away from what seemed like a fatal car crash._

" _So I didn't kill her in the crash, huh? Well now it's time to change her appearance in a different way, so MY mate won't ever be attracted to her in the future. It looks like it's now my time to become a doctor, at least for a few hours. You are going to wish that you did die in that car crash dear Bella."_

 _The figure finds a man fishing and snaps his neck, then proceeds to cut off his most prized possession, then drains him of his blood._

 _The figure speeds over to the hospital and grabs a doctor's lab coat from the resident's locker room. The figure compels the rest of the doctors and nurses to have them bring a miss Bella Swan into OR 3 for a special surgery. Then the figure compels them to forget that they ever saw them, as well as any surgery that will happen to Ms. Swan._

 _As soon as Bella was put into OR 3, the figure takes out the man's prized possession and surgically attaches it onto Bella, with the goal of trying to make her less attractive to anyone that knows her and to anyone that will meet her._

" _My work is now done. Everyone will now be repulsed by the sight of her, even MY mate."_

 **End of flashback.**

The figure runs back to where they came from. They arrive at a large house and walk through the open doorway, and are automatically hugged by their "mate" Katrina Denali.

"Oh Heidi honey, you're home, what took you so long? I don't even know what to do without you here!"

"I had to check up on some things." Heidi looked in Kate's eyes and decided to compel her again. "You will never leave me, I am your mate. Now go hunt."

"Oh babe, I will never leave you, but I do have to go hunt now. You shouldn't forget that you are my mate, I belong to nobody else." Kate then leaves to hunt.

Heidi then leaves their place and heads for the main Denali home.

* * *

 **Alice's POV**

I am sucked into two visions. One of the visions was of that bitch Heidi coming over here, and the other vision consisted of two vampires and a being that looked to be a human, who I couldn't see clearly, coming to Denali, Alaska. "Hmm... That's odd." I thought to myself. I guess Jasper was near when I got the vision because he was looking at me to explain.

"I'll tell you later, Heidi is coming over."

Right after I said that, in came Heidi on her high horse as always.

"Hello pipsqueak, thank you so much for the introduction. Where are Eleazar and Tanya?"

I have to hold back my response, and thankfully Jasper answers for me instead.

"They are in the den Heidi. Apparently there are some vampires that have moved not too far from here, and wish to speak with all of us."

"Thank you Jasper, although I think shorty over here could use a little boost in some self-confidence other than hiding behind you and her gad awful fashion sense."

I am growling quietly while she goes towards the den, while Jasper is holding me back from lunging myself at her and tearing her apart.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Kate is acting super clingy because of the compulsion Heidi has put on her.**

 **Kate is still portrayed by Maggie Grace.**

 **Alice is portrayed by Emmy Rossum.**

 **Heidi is portrayed by Yvonne Strahovski.**

 **Jasper is portrayed by Joe Anderson (yes he was in Breaking Dawn Part 2 as Alistair).**

 **The Mates/"Mates" that have been introduced, so far.**

 **Jasper/Alice**

" **Kate/Heidi"**

 **There are still more characters that haven't been introduced yet. I also changed the color of Heidi's eyes from gold to orange because in reality she is a human drinker, but to put up appearances with the Denali clan, she drinks from animals. So I gave her a mix of the two.**

 **Alright folks, keep guessing, and now Alice knows that Bella isn't human either.**


	4. The Denali Coven Meet Bella

**A/N I don't own anything.**

 **This chapter is finally up. Back to Sunday updates.**

GothicPhoenix: Oh sorry, I didn't mean that she is in the Lost Girl universe, but I was simply stating that she wasn't anything in the Twilight universe, and that I liked that someone went out of the Twilight universe. I won't say the exact universe it is in, but it is one that has vampires in it though. I did think about making her a Valkyrie too at some point. I feel as though you are getting closer though.

Guest: Hmm… I did think about making her a demi-god or something like that from the Percy Jackson universe. I'll definitely think about making another fic with a character as a demi-god though.

* * *

 **Kate's POV**

I am out hunting and all of a sudden I am hit with a feeling of lust. "This is very odd," I think to myself. Then I realize why am I out hunting? I just came back from a hunt just only a few hours ago and I'm not even remotely hungry. Come to think of it, I've been doing a lot of things on repeat many a time lately and I don't have any remembrance as to why this keeps happening to me. Well I guess I better get back to the house.

I start to run back to the house and on my way back I have to run across a street that is rarely used, and a car almost hits me. This really confuses me because cars don't usually go that fast anywhere near here, well not any humans that drive anywhere near here, so they must be vampires. I smell the air and I smell two vampires, one male and one female – neither one are mated, and I take another sniff and I come across a very sweet smell that isn't quite human nor is it quite vampire. They smell really good, I am conflicted at the moment. I want to go find out who that is calling to me, but Heidi swears that she is my mate. I hope that she isn't lying to me, but at the same time I know that my family would do anything to keep me safe and happy.

I turn away from the sweet scent and run back towards the house.

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

I am awakened by the smell of bacon and eggs. I flip the covers off of my body and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth, so I don't have nasty morning breath. When I'm finished I go back to my room and I pick out my clothes for the day, which I will change into after a nice warm shower.

I pick out a dark blue sports bra and a dark blue pair of boxer briefs. Next, I pick out a pair of khaki straight skinny jeans, a light grey and black raglan long sleeved shirt, red and blue plaid button up long sleeved shirt, which I roll up the sleeves, as well as a pair of ankle socks and my favorite dark brown boots.

I step into the shower and love how the warm water hits my hair and body. After I am done I shut off the shower and wrap a large white towel around me and step out towards my bedroom.

Once I finish drying myself off, I start to change into my clothes. After I finish lacing up my boots, I take the towel and shake out my hair to towel dry it. I throw my towel into the hamper shoot next to my closet, which goes down to the laundry room next to the pool.

As soon as I open my door to go downstairs towards the amazing smelling bacon, Emmett is right outside my door and I almost run into him. "Emmett why are you outside my door like some kind of stalker?"

"Esme wanted me to tell you before you went down, that we are going to meet up with the vampires that live close by. Esme said they are vegetarians like us," Emmett responds back.

"Okay," shrugging my shoulders. "Well I'm going to go downstairs for some bacon and some eggs, this one needs their nutrition." I thumb point to myself and start towards the stairs.

Once I am in the kitchen, I see that there are four sunny side up eggs and eight slices of perfectly cooked bacon, as well as 4 slices of toast. I make two egg and bacon sandwiches. They were so delicious; I devoured the sandwiches and head towards the fridge for something to drink. I took a bottle of water before I decided to head outside to the garage and to my motorcycle.

Esme and Emmett are in the car, Emmett is driving his jeep, while I put on my helmet and rev up the engine. They leave first; Emmett thinks that I won't be able to keep up ha, yeah right. I take off right after them. All of a sudden while I'm driving I smell something really sweet and I want to instantly go to it. Instead I keep following Emmett's jeep and towards where these other vampires live. I try looking around to see if I can see whoever it was, and all I see is a whip of gold deep in the trees. Emmett turns onto this long driveway, and I swear we are on this driveway for at least ten minutes until we see a ginormous house and pull over to a stop at the top of the driveway.

* * *

 **Alice's POV**

"Everybody they are finally here!" I say excitedly.

Heidi comes up next to me and replies "Obviously short stack." Then she moves over to Kate, who just came home from yet another hunting trip.

I want to kill her so bad; I just know she is up to no good with Kate. Everything changed 8 years ago when Heidi left for a week. Then when she came back from wherever she went, Kate has been different ever since. Kate hasn't acted like herself since then, she hasn't acted like she owns her own life.

Irina opens the door for the new vampires in town, and there are two of them with someone else. I get sucked into a vision of the girl with Kate and Tanya, all three of them happy and in pure bliss.

Thankfully Heidi doesn't know what I saw. Irina ushers in the guests to the other room. I see Tanya staring at the girl with awe, whispering under her breath "mate." Oh I am so happy that Tanya has finally found her mate. Now all we need is Heidi to leave, personally I would love for her head to get ripped off and burn in the flames. Maybe even a pitchfork through her devil eyes in the process.

* * *

 **Tanya's POV**

As soon as I saw the girl next to the two brunette vampires, I knew she was my mate. I can smell that she isn't human or vampire, but I don't know what she is.

I snap out of it when they introduce themselves. The brunette vampire woman is Esme Cullen, the brunette vampire man is Emmett Cullen, and my beautiful mate is Bella Swan.

Then it is our turn to introduce ourselves; Rosalie Hale is mated with my sister Irina, and Jasper Hale is married to Alice Hale, Katrina "Kate" my other sister, is ugh mated with the annoying Heidi, whom we have never been able to find out her last name, and I don't think we even want to know, we all hate her with a passion. Then there is myself and Eleazar, whom has adopted the Denali name. There is also another vampire that lives with us, but she is on her way back from exploring Australia. She says that she will return in a few days.

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

The one named Tanya is so beautiful, but so is the one named Kate, but unfortunately she is with the blonde bitch that is named Heidi. Heidi has an arm wraps tightly around Kate, I personally think she has a hold on her a little too rough. If I was with Kate, she would be treated with respect.

Suddenly both Emmett and Eleazar say mate to each other and rush out of the house.

* * *

 **Alice's POV**

"Well that was unexpected, but I guess that makes it easier and it looks like we are now family," I say to the remaining guests. Heidi suddenly grabs Kate and rushes her out of the house as well.

 **Heidi's POV**

She can't be a part of this coven, I won't allow it. I've left you alone for this long, wait until you see what I have in store for you. You will die before you have any chance to be with my precious property.

 **Alice's POV**

I excuse Jasper and myself from the room as well. I tell Jasper that Heidi is up to something because she never decides on a certain decision. He tells me not to worry, but that he will check her emotions the next time he sees her.

* * *

 **Poor Esme doesn't have a mate, yet anyways. I still have one more character to introduce… I wonder if you guys will guess who it is. Does Heidi remind anyone of Fuckward? Even just a bit?**

 **Vampires do not sparkle or any of that crap. They also can have babies with humans, but most do not know that it can happen. Also the humans do live after childbirth, unless there are the normal complications and such.**

 **Any more guesses on who Bella is? Good guesses to those who've guessed so far. You're somewhat getting closer, I feel like you are just going down the list of what I was going to make her and hopefully someone will get it right soon enough.**

 **So the mates that have just been introduced:**

 **Eleazar and Emmett**

 **Irina and Rosalie**

 **Eleazar is portrayed by Ian Somerhaulder**

 **Irina is portrayed by Katie Cassidy**

 **Rosalie is portrayed by Rachel Skarsten**


	5. The Past Resurfaces

**A/N:**

 **I still don't own anything or else I'd have much more money than… um nothing.**

 **I know this chapter is a little late, but it's Sunday somewhere. My father came for a visit, and I spent the day with him.**

 **chandlerswagluv: No it doesn't have to do with animals or a demon.**

 **Guest: Yes Heidi used her powers on Kate to keep her around. Heidi will be hopefully be out of the picture, isn't she a bitch? Thanks you so much for your review**

* * *

 **Bella's POV:**

After Emmett and Eleazar left the house, the rest of us that were left introduced ourselves. Heidi grabbed Kate by the arm and rushed her out of the house. I could tell that Kate didn't quite want to leave voluntarily, and I could see small cracks forming around Heidi's grip on Kate's arm. Then the pixie vampire, Alice excused herself and her mate, Jasper, and they went to a separate room. I walked over to the couch and sat down, Esme after a second sat down next to me and started making small talk with Irina. I look over adoringly at Tanya while she talks with Rosalie. I see Tanya stealing glances over at me as well with one of the most beautiful smiles I've ever seen. Her smile alone just makes me so happy and loved, but I also feel like there is a part of my soul is missing at the same time. I don't know how to explain it, I feel happy, but I also feel incomplete. Suddenly my stomach growls, making Tanya smirk and make me look away from her a bit embarrassed.

Tanya disappears from the corner of my eye, and then I feel a gentle hand slowly lifting my head up to meet their eyes. Our eyes meet and I can't help but focus all of my attention to her gold eyes. I start to wander my eyes down to her lips, and I realize that she has been trying to get my attention. "Sorry Tanya, I guess I started to daydream for a second."

"It's alright love, I hope it was a good daydream that you thought about," Tanya replied back with a smirk. "Believe me when I say this Tanya, yes, yes it was."

"Well I guess we should get some food in your stomach then, love. We should head out to the grocery store and you can pick out any food you would like, so that we can stock up here. I have a really good feeling you will be spending a lot of your time here." Oh I swoon every time she says love to me.

"Sounds great Tanya," I smile back at her and turn to Esme, silently asking if it was alright with her. Esme smiled back at me and says "Go ahead dear, I'll be right here when you get back."

Tanya gently grasps my hand intertwining our fingers, and leads me to their enormous garage. There are a Red 1963 Mercury Comet Convertible with a white interior and a Crystal Red Tint coat 2014 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Convertible which are both Rosalie's cars. Alice's car is a Yellow Lamborghini Gallardo LP540 4, while Jasper has a Silver 2007 Honda CBR1000. Eleazar has a Black 2011 BMW 328i, and Irina has a Gray Porsche 911 Carrera 4S 2014. Surprisingly Kate has her vehicle here, since she doesn't use it. Kate has a Gold 2014 Nissan Rogue. We keep walking until we get to the very end of the garage where there is a Blue 2016 Ford Escape, I like that it is a little different than all the rest of the vehicles. It isn't as sporty as all the others, and it can fit a lot more if you needed it to. Tanya opens the passenger door for me and helps me in. The truck has a brown and black interior, she closes the door after I buckle myself in and she appears on the other side and gets in herself. She starts up the car with a push of a button, and opens the garage door and backs out.

During the ride Tanya and I hold hands across the console, and she asked me a bunch of questions to get to know me better. Questions like "What's your favorite music? What are your favorite books, movies?" I told her "I haven't actually watched too many movies, but I do like romantic comedies, and those Marvel movies. I did like The Vampire Academy movie, although it didn't do well in theatres. I've read The Mortal Instruments and the Percy Jackson series and they are pretty good. I liked the Percy Jackson movies before they cancelled them after the second one. I also liked the Mortal Instruments movie, but I do like that they decided to continue it in a TV format instead, they can put more details in that way. Although I did like most of the Mortal Instrument movie cast, but hopefully the TV cast will be just as good. Also for music I like pretty much everything, I really like mash-ups so you get a little bit of everything in one song and I think I want to do that as somewhat of a career one day."

Throughout the rest of the ride to the grocery store was filled with questions about my life. When we get to the store, we spend maybe ten minutes at most in there; I don't really like to be around other people much. We get a bunch of hot pockets and anything else that is fairly easy to make. We also get some pizza ingredients for another day. As soon as we get back to the car, which is parked on the far side of the parking lot away from any peering eyes, Tanya fits all of the bags into the backseat. She then proceeded to again open my door for me and close it after I had buckled myself up. When she started to drive back, I asked her about her life before and after she became a vampire. I can see her hands closing around the steering wheel, so it must be a difficult past for her. Before I can even tell her that she doesn't need to tell me, she starts to answer me.

"Don't worry Bella, I'm perfectly fine. My past is difficult for me to tell sometimes, but I would like for you to know it, no matter what, love. I was born in ancient Slovakia in the 1000's AD. I was also changed around that time, I was the first one turned from my maker Sasha, who also was my biological great-aunt. Within the first century after being turned, Kate and Irina were turned by Sasha as well. We became a close family after that. It's a little difficult talking about this because I was the closest to Sasha when her crime of creating an immortal child was revealed to us. She was executed by the Volturi, and we were spared. You are the first person aside from my coven that I've told the whole story to. I'm glad I've been able to share this with you. Now I'm afraid we are back at the house, so let us go inside love and make you something to eat. After maybe all of us can watch a movie before you and Esme go back to your house."

"Okay Tanya, let's go." I replied back to her and grabbed a few bags while Tanya took the rest, and we made our way back inside. We dropped the bags on the kitchen counter and Tanya puts everything away. I walk over to Esme and hug her tightly; I can tell she is surprised because when I pull back she has unshed tears that I know won't come out. I then pull her back in for another hug and this time she reciprocates. I really love Esme, and I hope that she finds her mate soon as well.

I walk back into the kitchen to find Tanya has already fixed me my lunch, four pepperoni and cheese hot pockets. I sit down at the table and devour them all, barely taking a breath between bites. Once I am done eating, Emmett and Eleazar come back from wherever they went; I didn't want to ask them because I truly did not want to know.

We spend the rest of the day going over everything, like where the best places to hunt were, and I found out that the Denali sisters own a club and have been looking for a dj. I was offered the job and automatically said yes, no doubt in my mind. They said that I could start next week after getting settled in and figure out what I'll be doing with school. Esme and Irina started making plans for the newly mated couple, Emmett and Eleazar's new house. Esme noticed that I was starting to get tired, so she asked Tanya if we could leave my motorcycle with them, not wanting me to get into another accident. Tanya instead offered to ride it back with us, so that I had it if I needed it, and she would hunt on the way back home. We decided to leave Emmett's Hunter Green 2002 Jeep Wrangler behind. As soon as we get to the Denali's driveway, I give Tanya my keys and give her a hug, and she smells heavenly. Esme lifts me up bridal style (I like it better this way versus on her back), and we take off running back to the house with Tanya on our tail. I nuzzle my face into the crook of Esme's neck, and I feel myself fading into sleep on the way.

* * *

 **Esme's POV:**

While running back home, I hear Bella's breathing even out and she falls asleep in my arms. Thankfully the run from the Denali's home isn't too long. When we arrived at the house, I open the garage door for Tanya. She parks Bella's motorcycle next to my Green 2016 Ford Focus RS500 and Bella's White Volkswagen Passat B5.5.

I let Tanya take Bella out of my arms and lead her to Bella's room. Tanya carefully puts Bella into her bed and tucks her in. Before Tanya can leave, I tell her "When Bella is ready I give you two my blessing. I love her as if she is my own daughter, and most times it feels like she is. I know you won't hurt her."

Tanya smiles and replies "I promise that I will never hurt her. I love her too much to even consider doing anything to hurt her." Tanya goes over to Bella's sleeping form and kisses her forehead before leaving to go hunt.

* * *

 _ **Bella's Dream POV**_ **:**

 _I open my eyes and I see a blonde devil woman above me doing something to me. I try to scream out, but there is gauze in my mouth preventing me from doing so. I am in so much pain and this bitch doesn't even give me any morphine for the pain. She says "Now you will no longer be a problem to me," before there is darkness wrapping itself around me._

 **Bella's POV:**

I wake up panic stricken and in a cold sweat. I look over to the clock and it reads 5:04 A.M. in big red letters. I go over to my closet and change my clothes into black yoga pants and a grey tight fitting tee. I go down the stairs and I find Esme reading her book on the couch. She turns her head towards me and asks "Is everything alright? Did you have a bad dream?" I reply "Yeah I-I'll tell you about it later, I'm going to go for a run, I'll be back soon," before heading out the door.

As soon as I reach the end of our driveway, I am pushed backwards into a tree, creating a dented form into the tree.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well that's it. Crazy stuff is starting to happen. Let me know your responses.**


	6. Memories Are Real

**A/N: I again still don't own anything.**

 **Guest: Your wondering is down below :P Thanks for sticking with the story.**

 **What pushed Bella against the tree last chapter? Let's find out.**

* * *

 **Heidi's POV:**

My eyes glaze over and I am sucked into a vision of Bella starting to remember the night of the accident years ago. She is remembering being in the operating room with a blonde doctor. I have to go and make sure she never remembers again, or else they will all find out and find out my plan, I can't let that happen. My eyes turn back into a crimson red color before I leave the house and run towards Bella's house. Thankfully she doesn't know that it is a memory, but the fact that she is having any flashbacks is going to ruin my whole plan.

My eyes glaze over again as I am running to her and I am sucked into another vision of her going for a run. Not for long, as I decide to wait for her at the end of her driveway and then approach her as she gets to the end of the driveway, so that her vampire guardian doesn't smell me nor hear me.

Once I have arrived at the end of the driveway, I look around me and find a huge tree next to the corner of her driveway connecting to the road. I hide behind the tree with my back pressed against it almost breaking the tree as I am doing so. When I hear her approaching, I run to the other side next to her and slam her against the tree. I slam her soft enough so that her guardian doesn't suspect anything, but hard enough to show her who has the power and to make a Bella sized dent into the tree.

As soon as she recognizes me she realizes that her dream wasn't a dream at all, but in fact a memory. She has fear written across her face and asks me why I did such a thing to her. As if she doesn't know why! I happily let my beast take over. My beast replies with a smirk, and snarls at her, "Because my mate would've left me for you and I can't have that happening as long as I am around. She is MINE! Too bad you won't remember this in a few seconds anyways." My eyes glaze over and stare intently into her eyes and I hear her say something, but I block it out and start commanding her to forget about her dreams and memories of the night that the car accident happened many years ago as well as everything in the past few minutes. I also had to make sure to tell her to leave Alaska and never come back or she will lose everything and everyone she loves most, which included her mate Tanya. I might as well, make her leave while I'm at it, Mwahaha.

Before I leave, I tell her to go back into her house because it is too dangerous for her to be out in these woods. She turns and heads back towards her house. I leave and go back to MY mate.

* * *

 **Bella's POV:**

"What are you talking about? …." I respond to the bitch Heidi, before she started to try and compel me to forget everything. That's odd; I don't feel any different. While she is trying to compel me to forget everything, I relax my face so that she thinks she is succeeding. I guess this is one of my powers of what I am. Let's ride this out then, shall we.

She then started to threaten me to leave Alaska and never come back if I knew what was best for me and my family, and I wanted to rip her throat out then and there, but I wouldn't be able to prove that she was behind everything that has happened to me. She also threatened Tanya. Not like I had the strength against an old vampire bitch like her anyways. When she finished telling me it was too dangerous for me to be out in these woods alone, I started to head back to the house, I did not want to be near her right now. I look behind me and notice that she is finally gone, good riddance for now, and who does she think she is saying that the woods are too dangerous when she is the one who is absolutely off her rocker.

I open the door of the house and head inside. Before closing the door I take one more look to see if I see Heidi, and thankfully she isn't anywhere to be seen. I sit down next to Esme, and I proceed to tell her everything from the memories in my nightmare to what Heidi just did outside the house. I collapse into her arms. Esme is furious, to say the least. She frantically calls Emmett; where I am very surprised that she didn't break the phone with her vampire speed and strength. He actually answered the phone, knowing that he just found his mate, but also knowing that she wouldn't call him at this time of the day unless it was an emergency. While she is on the phone with Emmett, she writes down Tanya's number for me to call.

I hurriedly and blindly type Tanya's number into my phone, with tears still rushing down my face, and call her. She answer automatically, I tell her that it's Bella so that she knows who is calling her. Before she can say anything else, I tell her, through sobbing, that we would be coming over shortly, but I asked for her not to tell anyone especially Heidi and Kate, and that this is very urgent. She lets me know that Heidi and Kate are at their own house by Teshekpuk Lake which is on the northern side of the state. So even if somehow Heidi does hear about it, she shouldn't be anywhere close to us. Before she hangs up, she tells me to be safe.

I hear Esme finishing up the call with Emmett. As soon as she hangs up, I step over to where she is and I hug her again. Emmett rushes in nearly breaking the door off its hinges and engulfs me in a bear hug. Esme tells us that she is going to bring her car to the front of the house, since Emmett, after getting the call from Esme, ran here instead of bringing back his Jeep. Esme opens the nearly broken door and it literally then decides to fall down. Esme comes back in, and after crying I am exhausted. As soon as Emmett transfers me into Esme's arms I fall fast asleep in her arms.

* * *

 **Emmett's POV:**

How dare that bitch Heidi mess with my little sister Bella like this? Bella doesn't deserve this, and that blonde motherfucker better look out, because she is going to regret messing with my family. It's one thing to threaten someone to stay away from them, but Heidi brought it to a whole other level by doing this shit to her way before they actually met. Also, stealing and compelling Kate, who I could tell was Bella's other mate aside from Tanya; Heidi is sick and needs to meet with Dr. Lighter and Dr. Flame.

I pick up Bella and bring her to Esme, so that we could head over to the Denali's house. As soon as I pass Bella off to Esme she falls fast asleep in Esme's arms. Esme carries Bella out the door and I follow them, closing the broken door behind us. I walk over to the backseat door and open it for them. Esme puts Bella into the backseat, and then proceeds to go into the back herself, still holding Bella close to her. I close the door for them and move around to the driver side. I get into Esme's car and twist the key in the ignition to start the car up. Once it starts up, I start to drive out of the driveway.

When we are on a straight path that lasts for a few miles, I look back through the rear-view mirror to see Bella still asleep in Esme's arms.

 **CRASH**

All of a sudden the car is flipped over on the road, and everything is upside down; I look behind me so that I can see if Bella and Esme are alright. I don't see anyone, and I kick open my driver side door and I pull myself out of the car. I look around and I see Esme on the ground with cracks on her face, a rush over to her and see if she is alright aside from the cracks. She starts to get up and she says "She took Bella. Bella's gone. She took my baby. My baby is gone." If vampires could cry, then Esme would be in full out crying mode. I try to console her, but she is not having it, and pushes me several feet away from her.

* * *

 **Heidi's POV:**

I am carrying a passed out Bella from the car. Unfortunately her vampire mother Esme is on my trail. I turn around and hit my palm upwards against Esme's jaw and knock her out with cracks throughout her face. Well that gives me more time. Why didn't my compulsion work on this bitch? I should've been able to kill her when I had the chance. Why won't she just DIE!

I keep running with Bella over my shoulder until I get to exactly where I need to be. Some place where nobody will hear her screams. I'll finally be able to use my other power, perfect.

* * *

 **A/N Well it's getting crazier huh? Let me know your reactions.**

 **Any more guesses on what Bella is?**

 **I won't be able to update next week, as I'm going out of town and not bringing my computer. New chapter in two weeks.**


	7. Bella's in Trouble

**A/N: I again still don't own anything.**

 **ShadowCub: You will get one of your wishes in this chapter.**

 **Guest: One of Bella's powers will show up in this chapter, it's definitely a good power to have, but I'll let you read to find out.**

 **So sorry for the wait; I got back from my trip with not a good headspace. Still taking some time, but told myself to at least finish this chapter for all of you readers. So I did just that. I hope you enjoy.**

 **I'm figuring on a month, maybe less until I am able to get back to regular Sunday updates. Until then, the chapter updates will be erratic and not on a schedule. Thank you for your patience.**

 **Oh yes and as a head's up, Heidi also has another power, so y'all don't get confused.**

 **Anyways onwards to the chapter:**

* * *

Last time on Parade of Lights:

" _She took Bella. Bella's gone. She took my baby. She's gone."_

 _I keep running with Bella over my shoulder until I get to exactly where I need to be. Some place where nobody will hear her screams._

* * *

Now on Parade of Lights:

 **Heidi's POV**

 **Earlier…**

Once I see Bella following my commands and walking back to her house, I decide to leave to go back to my mate. Thankfully with my vampire speed it will seem to my mate as though I never left her side. I am about halfway back home, in Kobuk National Preserve, and my eyes glaze over bringing a new vision to me. My compulsion didn't work on Bella and now she is telling her stupid vampire guardian about me. My plan is ruined by this little bitch.

I'm going to have to speed things up 300 percent. I'm going to have her scream for mercy, and have her beg to make me kill her quickly. Actually I will have to kill her quickly, knowing that the others will be right behind me after I capture her, but I still want her to feel a lot of pain when she dies. I know the perfect place for her death, but I have to quickly get some supplies first from my special hunting place, and then go and grab her.

I turn around and head towards Minchumina Lake, which is right next to where the rest of the Denali family live. A few seconds later, I stop next to a very large tree, which to a normal human would look like a real tree, except it's not. I open the hatch and climb inside. 'Perfect it's all still here,' I think to myself. I grab the cinder blocks and the quick dry cement and head to Billberg Lake.

Once I get to Billberg Lake, I drop off the supplies in a bush, and head off towards my target. On the way to Bella's house, it looks like they are all on their way to the Denali's home now. I run straight towards the side of their vehicle, I slam myself against it, and it topples over, flipping several times over. The boy has cracks all over his face and I know he will be out for enough time for me to grab Bella and go off without a trace. Bella was thrown out of the vehicle, which makes this easier for me to take her to her death. Except that her 'mother' vampire guardian is coming for me from my left. I turn and shove my palm upwards against her jaw nearly beheading her. I watch as her body crumples to the floor. I pick up Bella and throw her over my shoulders and head back towards the Lake to finish the job I should've finished a very long time ago.

* * *

 **Emmett's POV**

I slowly realize that we have gotten into an accident, but I have no idea how since there weren't any other motorists on the road. Wait a second it must've been that bitch named Heidi. I look around me and I'm still in the car. I kick the door out and climb out towards the road to look for my family. I find Esme quickly, but Bella is nowhere to be seen. I feel the cracks in my head heal; when I see a few squirrels run across the road. They won't keep me nor Esme sated, but at least they will be able to heal both of us quicker than just letting our bodies heal on their own. I quickly grab them and snap their necks; I drink only one of them since it looks like Esme will need more animal blood than me.

I hear movement behind me and look around and see Esme slowly getting up and I can tell that she is in no shape to run after Heidi smashed her face. I don't care if she yells at me for this, but I quickly grab her into my arms and run towards Minchumina Lake to the Denali's home. At first Esme is screaming for me to put her down, but after a few seconds she realizes she couldn't run and that when she first got up after Heidi took Bella, she could barely stand anyways. She silently thanks me and I give her the two left over squirrels from earlier. She finishes both rather quickly. When we get to the house, I go straight in and lay Esme on the couch.

Tanya, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Irina, and Eleazar rush over to us and ask a bunch of questions. All Esme could say again was "She took Bella! Heidi took her!" Right then, Kate comes in through the door, making everyone look up at her.

* * *

 **Kate's POV**

After Heidi left it felt like some euphoric feeling was wearing off of me, and suddenly I remembered everything. Heidi tampering with my life, ever since I first met her. She was trying to make herself my mate, while the beautiful girl Bella is truly my mate as well as Tanya. I have to get to my sisters place. As soon as I am about a mile away, I hear Esme crying out that Heidi took Bella. I run even faster than I ever have before to get to the house faster and I need to know where my mate is.

As soon as I get into the house, eight pairs of vampire eyes look up at me in shock.

"I realized that Heidi has been manipulating me this entire time. Heidi isn't my mate, Bella is my mate too Tanya. I wish I found out sooner. I think Heidi is going to kill Bella."

* * *

 **Heidi's POV**

Bella is starting to wake up, I can't have that. I touch her forehead and relax her body using some of my special abilities than nobody else knew about. I pick her up and sit her down on a cut tree trunk. I put her feet on top of the cinder blocks and put the quick dry cement around her feet. I can hear it drying as I am tying her hands behind her back. Once the drying of the cement is finished, I pick Bella up again and head to the deeper edge of the Lake and I throw her body in, watching as her body sinks to the bottom. I smile and unfortunately it's not the end of her journey just yet. I need to make sure she is dead NOW!

I am finally able to use my Electric Current Manipulation power. I put my hand on top of the water and charge the water. The whole lake looks like lightning is radiating throughout, and it is shocking Bella's body into her death. I hear my mate and her sister coming for me. I will tell them the truth of Bella being the evil one. I will get my mate back to me.

* * *

 **Tanya's POV**

I am sent into a vision of Bella looking up into the sky and turn her head towards a sign that states 'Welcome to Billberg Lake.' Then I fall to the floor in agony and in the corner of my eye, Kate is doing the same. Something happened to Bella. We have to go, ughn. It feels like electricity going throughout my body, way worse than Kate's power. Oh no, this must be what Bella is going through.

The pain stops and we head towards Billberg Lake, with the rest of the family hot on our tails. As soon as we arrive we look over to the electrocuted lake and whip our heads towards Heidi. She has a smirk on her face as we both growl at her. We run at her, and as we do she screams and laughs "You're too late! Bella's dead!" A large snap is heard throughout the forest and Heidi's head drops to the ground. Emmett and Eleazar take Heidi's body and head and run somewhere else to burn her remains.

Kate and I fall to the ground at the edge of the lake crying out for Bella. We silently wish that she didn't die. We only just found our mate.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Is Bella dead? Heidi definitely is. This isn't the end though. Let me know your reactions.**

 **To clarify Heidi believed that she was Kate's mate because their powers were so similar.**

 **Bella had a power to project her emotions when she is in trouble.**


End file.
